Harry Potter and the Prequel of the Titans
by xXarcherXx
Summary: Five new transfer students- a former trapeze artist, a master of transfiguration, a bionic boy, a beautiful alien, and a mysterious girl with a past too dark to tell- arrive at the infamous school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts! Read as they join Harry, Ron, and Hermione on a mission to stop the Dark Lord himself! RobStar, possible BBRae and Ron/Hermione. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Welcome to another story co-written with my best friend! Once again, I did the TT parts, she did the HP parts. We do not own either of them! Please, sit back and enjoy! **

Harry Potter woke with a start. He was a fifteen year old Gryffindor in his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A burning pain in his forehead had roused him. He sat up in his four-poster bed and tried to remember what he had been dreaming about, all the while rubbing his lightning-shaped scar. Closing his eyes, Harry saw a vivid picture of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. "Come hear, Wormtail," Voldemort hissed. He had been sitting at the head of a long, wooden table, with hooded figures around him. "Y-yes, sir?' a rat-like Death Eater by the name of Peter Pettigrew came forward and bowed. "I want you," Voldemort said softly, "to organize a party of Death Eaters to invade Hogwarts. Harry Potter will be mine." "Yes, sir. As you wish," Pettigrew said with trepidation. Suddenly Voldemort began to hiss horribly. Harry, being a Parselmouth, understood the snake language. "_Come here, Nagini," _he whispered to the giant python. The reptile slithered forward across the wooden table. "_I want you to kill those two friends of Potter's. The Mudblood and the Muggle-lover." _Harry opened his eyes, shaking. "They're going to invade Hogwarts," he said aloud. "But when?" Suddenly, there came a blood-curdling scream, followed by a deep-voiced bellow. Harry cringed as he heard the words. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Richard Grayson. Son of two famous trapeze artists, ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne, and now former sidekick of the Batman. He picked up his bags and was about to leave his room when he heard a thump behind him. He spun around, dropping his bags and going into a fighting stance. "An owl?" A light brown barn owl was sitting on his desk with a note attached. He raised a brow as he put his guard down and walked cautiosly towards the owl. _"Is this another trick from Joker? Or a riddle from Riddler? I swear, these guys are weird..."_ Richard took the strange crested envelope and opened it, revealing a letter that read,

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

** Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Grayson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a transfer student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. We also ask that you watch over a fellow student named Harry Potter.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

He read it over and over. A wizard school?! _"Where'd I put my pen?"_

Princess Koriand'r of planet Tamaran of the Vegan System lay on her bed, bored with palace life. Plus, she had just finished her training with the Warlords of Okaara. With nothing to do, she got up and went out onto her rather large balcony. Then the weirdest thing happened. An earth creature humans call an owl showed up on the railing with a letter in it's claws. _An earth creature? How did it reach Tamaran? Is it the 'magic' I have read about?_ Koriand'r approached the odd creature and read the letter. Even more shocking, it was written in her language, Tamaranean! _Witchcraft? Wizardry? This earth sounds interesting..._

Victor Stone stared at his reflection. Not in the mirror, but in his 'baby'. (I mean his car.) Sure, his mother was killed in a car accident that cost him 50% of his body that was now replaced with mechanics, but he saw the bright side of everything. "Ah, there we go! Finally! My coolest, hottest, fastest creation ever! The T-car! (he ain't good with names.) Yep, she's my baby. 100,000 horse-power plasma turbine engine, all-terraine hover jets, any lock air brakes, and an onboard computer that links with my systems, so I can literally feel the road! And of course, leather seats, power windows, and a boomin' stereo are on static!" While he was talking about his 'baby', an owl managed to sneak in with a letter in its small claws. It squawked (what noise do owls make?) and he finally turned around. "What the...?" Vic took a step towards the owl and another one came. Then another. Then another. Owls kept on piling in until they took up the entire garage. "Y-yo, if this is a prank, it ain't funny! Hey, where you think you peckin' at?! YO! STEP AWAY FROM THE CAR! POPS!"

Rachel Roth meditated on the roof of Azar's temple in Azarath. Everyday, she meditated to keep her emotions in check because of her... heritage. She didn't mind at all, either. That was the way she was raised, after all. In a temple, raised by monks and taught pretty much everything. Plus, Rachel Roth wasn't even her real name. "Azarath Metrion Zin-" She stopped in the middle of her mantra, sensing what seemed to be an owl behind her. She focused and brought the letter in front of her... with her mind, that is. _"Hogwarts?" _

Garfield Logan. Ah, yes, the poor, green skinned boy who just got kicked out of the Doom Patrol. Now wandering the streets, alone, with nobody to care for… NOT! He had rented a rather luxurious apartment, complete with a hot tub, king-sized four poster bed, a bar, a gigantic 3D plasma screen tv, a rare, one of a kind moped, and… some sort of harem?! Just like others before him, an owl tapped on his door before crashing in. Having an extreme love for animals, he rushed over to see if he/she was okay. "Whoa, what the- a letter? To me?!" He ripped it open, read the content, then rushed up the stairs, past the harem, then back down with two suitcases, a straw hat, a really tacky Hawaiian shirt, and a camera. Typical tourist…

**Sorry, short chapter, computer problems, R&R, xXarcherXx, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay… my computer is being a total jerk again… now I need a huge update. Dang, I did NOT know it was THAT old! Once again, we do not own HP or TT! Enjoy!**

Harry struggled into his school robes, slipping his invisibility cloak under it. Grabbing his wand, he warily made his way out of the dormitory. "Follow me," he whispered to his best friend Ron Weasley. They tiptoed down the spiral staircase and into the Gryffindor common room, where a Death Eater clad in a dark robe and a skeletal face mask. Hermione Granger, wearing a fuzzy bathrobe, stood pinned against the wall, her wand ten feet from where she was standing. "Hermione!" Ron yelled. The Death Eater turned to face the two boys. "Well, well," said a taunting, sickly sweet voice. Harry swallowed. It was the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. She took off the mask, smirking malevolently. "If it weren't my Muggle-loving nephew and his scar-headed friend." "Don't touch her," growled Harry, pointing his wand at Bellatrix. Her lips curved into a twisted sort of smile as she screeched, "CRUCICO!" Hermione gave a scream that echoed throughout Gryffindor Tower as the torturing curse did its vile work. "Stupefy!" Harry yelled, sparks flying from his wand. Bellatrix ducked to avoid the spell. The other Gryffindors poured into the common room from the dormitories. "Harry!" Neville Longbottom shouted, pointing at the entrance to the room. Several more hooded Death Eaters entered, wands at the ready. "This will not end well," Ron muttered.

Meanwhile, the first years, along with five transfer students, had gotten off the Hogwarts Express. Once Hermione's scream reached their ears, they instantly ran for their lives. All except for the five transfers. Richard and Garfield's bacckground and training in superhero business kicked in and they sprung into action; Richard using a spell to transform his wand into a bow staff and Garfield shifting into a cougar. Koriand'r turned to the tall, african american boy next to her. "What is going on? I am not familiar with this School of Hogwarts." "I dunno... but I'm gonna find out!" Victor rolled up his sleeves to reveal mechanical arms and running into the castle. Curious, Koriand'r followed, gripping what wizards call a 'wand' in her hands. A dark girl with the hood of her Hogwarts cloak pulled up, Rachel, was the only one standing. "Might as well check it out," she sighed, grabbing her ebony wand and levitating (or flying) up to the tower where the scream came from.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, causing a Death Eater's wand to fly out of his (her?) hands. The Death Eater ignored the wand and went straight for Harry. The rest of Griffindor were also in the midst of battle. "H-Harry, I don't think we have enough wizards..." Hermione yelled from across the room. The three Death Eaters closed in on Harry and Ron, Bellatrix being in the middle. "AVADA -OOF!" Her spell was cut short when a boy about their age in Hogwarts robes with spikey black hair and blue eyes kicked her down, landing gracefully on top of her with a bow staff. "You guys okay?" he asked with an American accent. "Heads up, dudes!" Another squeaky, american voice yelled before a green goat charged at a Death Eater and ran blindly towards the three boys. The other two Death Eaters were quickly pushed out of of the way before their comrade was rammed into the wall, unconscious. It then shifted into a boy with soft blonde locks dyed green at the tips, wild green eyes, a few freckles, and the traditional Hogwarts robes. "Hi! Name's-" "Petrificus Totalus!" Ron shouted, pointing his wand seemingly at the boy. He let out a girly scream and jumped into Harry's arms as the spell was directed at a Death Eater behind where he once stood. "Oh... thanks." "Can you get off of me now?" The boy jumped off Harry and more Death Eaters approached. The first boy jumped at one with a flurry of jabs and strikes using what once was his wand. Harry, Ron, and the 'Master of Transfiguration' as they mentally dubbed him sprung into action, each taking a single target.

Victor, despite being 50% metal, quickly made his way through the tower. It seemed the door, a portrait, was wide open, so he stepped in to find a battle between who he guessed to be students like himself and cloaked skeleton things. "What the...?" An irish boy flew past him and tumbled into the wall. "Whoa man, you okay?" To his surprise, the boy shook it off and ran back in. "Don't just stand there, HELP!" Victor raised his human eyebrow before grinning and cracking his knuckles. "Aw yeah, time to kick butt!"

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled as the spell hit its target. Unknown to her, another Death Eater had managed to sneak up on her from behind. Before she could notice, a girl with fiery red hair, tan skin, and emerald eyes flew- without a broom -at her, wand at the ready. "Expelliarmus!" Hermione ducked in time for the spell to hit the Death Eater behind her. "T-thank you." "You are most welcome, uh..." "Hermione, Hermione Granger. And you are...?" The girl helped her up and shook her hand. "I am Koriand'r." "Like the spice?" "It is a spice?" "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" what seemed to be a black spell shot out of the window and hit a Death Eater. _"I've never heard that spell before..."_ Hermione and Koriand'r snapped back into reality and went back to the battle. Only few noticed the cloaked girl fly into the window and take on a few of the attackers.

After the girl in the dark cloak dispatched several of the enemy, she floated down to the floor of the Gryffindor common room, unnoticed amidst the chaos. The Death Eaters all let out a simultaneous groan, many clutching their forearms. "He is coming," said one named Macnair, yanking up the sleeve of his robe. On the sinewy forearm, there was an inking of a skull, with a snake protruding from its mouth. . The Dark Mark, clear and concise, almost seemed to writhe on Macnair's skin. He dropped his sleeve, covering up the Mark, looked around, and raised his wand. "MORSMORDRE!" he cried. The Gryffindors shrank back with fright. Harry raced to the common room east window, and forced himself to look up at the emerald Dark Mark, seemingly comprised of a thousand glittering green stars. It rose high into the atmosphere, like a constellation in the night sky. Screams erupted from all around them. He looked back at the Death Eaters. They were waiting expectantly, patiently. Bellatrix locked her gaze onto Neville, who, although appearing very frightened, stood with his wand pointed resolutely at his parents' tormentor. Then, a tawny owl came gliding in through the window, a letter in its beak. The Death Eater named Nott opened it. "He is here," Nott announced quietly. His comrades stiffened ever so slightly at the news. "Where?" Bellatrix queried, never taking her eyes off of Neville. "Hogsmeade," Nott informed them, "We must go immediately." "And the boy?" asked the silky smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy, "Where is he?" The Death Eaters looked around, but did not descry Harry Potter. "We'll deal with him later. We must go to the Dark Lord," Bellatrix said, finally breaking her stalemate with Neville. One by one, the followers of Voldemort filed out of the common room. And Harry breathed a sigh of relief from under his Invisibility Cloak. Hermione turned to Koriand'r and asked, "So, who are you, exactly? "I'm Richard Grayson. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm a transfer student from America," the boy with spikey black hair said, shaking hands with Harry and Ron. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley," said Harry, also introducing his friend. "-ahem- Yeah, like I was saying, I'm-" "Victor Stone, also transfer student, nice to meet y'all!" the bulky african american boy with metal for 50% of a body interrupted the boy with blonde/green hair and placing an arm over his head. "Nice to meet you, Victor." "Anyways, I'm Gar-" "Hello, new friends! I am Koriand'r of Tamaran, and I am also a transfer student," the girl who was with Hermione squealed. "Um, yes, a pleasure. My name is Hermione Granger. And you are...?" she turned to the cloaked girl who slipped off her hood to reveal pale, almost grey, skin, violet eyes, a black bob with a purple tint, and a small red gem on her chakra (forehead). "Rachel. Same as them." "Hello?! I'm still here!" the boy called out, waving his arms around and trying to get their attention. "Oh, sorry... um... what's your name again?" "*clears throat* Name's Garfield Logan, master of transfiguration, and Hogwarts' next biggest star!" Hermione facepalmed. _"Oh great, another egomaniac..."_

Suddenly, the portrait swung open to reveal Professor Dolores Umbridge in a fuzzy pink cardigan. All the Gryffindors stopped their work. "You naughty, naughty children," she simpered with a counterfeit smile. "What have you been doing to my school?" "It's not your school, it's Dumbledore's, and if you were paying attention, the Death Eaters just broke in," Harry said angrily. "Mr. Potter, I do believe you're hallucinating. Mr. Malfoy..." she said sweetly. Draco Malfoy, with his blonde hair and pale, pointed face, stepped into the common room. "Kindly escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wi-" "I'm not ill," spat Harry. "And they were here. Look!" He pointed to the sky, where the Dark Mark hovered above Hogwarts. "It's true. I saw them, I swear," Richard said. "Who are you?" Umbridge asked with a suspicious glance in his direction. "Richard Grayson." "I've never seen you before." "You hardly pay attention," Harry cut in. Umbridge looked the newcomers up and down. "Your wands. And you- Potter, Weasley, Granger, bring your new friends with me. You all have detention," she said. The eight strange teenagers handed over their wands. Harry, Ron, and Hermione reluctantly followed suit. Malfoy smirked. "The rest of you...clean up," Umbridge said dismissively, waving her pudgy hand. She lead the group out the common room hole. "What's going on?" Richard whispered to Harry as they traversed down the corridors. "Umbridge has been Acting Headmistress ever since Professor Dumbledore had to leave. She's maddening, the old hag," Harry muttered under his breath. "Who's the creepy guy?" asked Richard,eyeing Malfoy in front of him. "Draco Malfoy. The slime ball's Slytherin prefect," Ron said, looking disgusted. "Oh, great. We're here." They had entered Umbridge's office. It was flowery and pink, with moving pictures of cats. _"Ugh. Detention is bad enough, so why does the room have to be pink?"_ Rachel thought to herself. "I want you to write 'I will be respectful 100 times. Use these quills. No ink needed," she said, sporting a sickly sweet smirk. (Try saying that 10 times fast.) They all set to work. "Ow!" Garfield exclaimed, holding up his hand. On his green skin, the words 'I will be respectful' was carved. The words on the paper were etched in his blood. Umbridge said nothing, only a "_Hem, hem_." The small hairs on his neck stood on end as a sense of fear overtook him. Garfield quickly averted her glare and went back to work. Victor, having mechanical hands, thought that he wouldn't have the same results, but apparently he did. The very same words were etched deep in his armor. Rachel, sensing the spell put the pen, only sat in silence. Umbridge walked over to her desk and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is there something wrong, Roth?" her sweet yet grim voice sent chills down Rachel's back, though she didn't show it. "... No."

**Yay, we actually made some progress in the story! Don't stop here, keep reading! xXarcherXx, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We do not own TT or HP. Enjoy the chapter and please correct us of any errors!**

They all walked out an hour later, grimacing in pain. "Is this even _legal?_" asked Victor incredulously, staring at his steel forearm. "Umbridge seems to think so," Hermione said grimly. "Ugh, it was so...pink," said Rachel. "Breakfast, anyone? I'm starved," Ron said. "Yes, Ronald, _but have you failed to notice that you're still in your nightshirt?" _Hermione asked. "Honestly, can you think of anything else other than your appetite?" "Don't judge me! I fought Death Eaters at three in the morning, thank you!" They argued all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. "They usually like this?" Richard asked. Harry sighed wearily. "Yes. Yes, they are. Mimbulus mimbletonia!" Richard arched a brow. "The password to the common room," Harry explained hastily. "Correct," the Fat Lady in the portrait said as the picture swung open. Moments later, they all left again for breakfast. Halfway to the Great Hall, Harry's scar began to burn. "Ouch!" he cried, slapping a hand to his forehead. "What's up, dude?" Victor asked. "If it's nothing, I say we go get some BACON!" "What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked carefully. "Voldemort's-" began Harry, and passed out. "Harry!" "We must get help!" Koriand'r gasped. "What's wrong with him? Is he okay?" Richard kneeled down to Harry and started feeling for a pulse. "Quick! We need to get him to the hospital wing!" yelled Hermione, attempting to pick him up. "Wingardium Leviosa." Harry's body was soon suspended in air and floated over to Rachel. "Where's the hospital wing?" Ron and Hermione lead Rachel and the others to the infirmary. She gently laid him down on one of the beds while Ron pulled up a chair. "Is there not a person here to care for him?" asked Koriand'r, looking around. Mrs Pomfrey was nowhere to be found. Richard looked down on his watch, trying to ignore the scars on his hand. "Hey, it's almost time for breakfast. Should we head back?" "Yeah. We're supposed to be housed or something." Victor said. The five new transfer students walked back to the dinning hall, but Koriand'r stopped at the door. She looked back on the three Gryffindors in the infirmary, then continued on.

"What was he trying to say earlier?" Hermione asked, looking down on him. She lifted up his hair and noticed that his scar was throbbing slightly. "Dunno. Sounded like Voldemort or something... could he be having another vision?" "It did happen before... but we can't tell anyone else." "What? Why not?" "Because, Ronald! No one will believe that he's back..."

Harry was dreaming again. He saw Voldemort standing in the center of the Shrieking Shack, a venue in Hogsmeade. The Death Eaters encircled him; Nagini the giant snake coiled around his shoulders. "...he is too well protected. I say we go after the Order of the Phoenix and kill them first. Get the Aurors out of the way, my lord, and we'll be home free," Bellatrix said gleefully. "Not a bad idea, Lestrange," Voldemort said, stroking Nagini's head with a long, pale finger. "All right, then, 'oo should we start with?" snarled the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, "'Cause I 'ave an idea of who I want dead." "Yes, Greyback?" Voldemort asked silkily. "Remus Lupin," snarled Greyback, a hint of excitement in his voice. "No!" Harry cried before he could stop himself. Then a slim form that hung back from the rest of the group lowered his hood. "My lord," said Severus Snape, a sadistic smile twisting his thin lips, "I believe we have...company." Harry woke shivering and panting as if he had ran a race. "Harry-?' Hermione asked. "Lupin," he said, "They're going after Lupin." "I'll tell Richard," Ron offered, running from the hospital wing.

"Grayson, Richard," McGonagall called. The five transfer students stood in the middle of the hall, waiting to be sorted. The other students found it odd that this was done in the morning, as it is usually done during the evening. Richard walked up and the sorting hat was placed on his spikey head. "Hmm... well, we do have an interesting one here... better be... GRIFFINDOR!" The house of Griffindor cheered as they welcomed their newest housemate. "Koriand'r." To the shock of many other students, she floated up to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. "My, aren't a little too cheerful? Better be... HUFFLEPUFF!" All students belonging to Hufflepuff stood and cheered and for the boys, whistled, as Koriand'r floated over and sat down at the end of the table. "Stone, Victor." He walked up the small steps, his metal feet clattering against the floor and echoing throughout the hall. "This might be tough, since I only have half a brain to work with." A small wave of laughter traveled amongst the students and a red vein visibly popped out of the human side of his head. "Haha, very funny." "-ahem- anyway... GRIFFINDOR!" He hopped off the stool and towards his cheering housemates, taking a seat across from Richard. "Logan, Garfield." Students from Slytherin and a few other houses laughed at the name. Garfield quickly marched up and sat on the stool. The moment the hat touched his green hair, it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" As he took his seat next to Koriand'r, she squealed and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. One that he'll have to learn to live with. "Roth, Rachel." The quiet goth in the back of the group walked up to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. "It would be much easier to sort you if you'd let me in." Rachel glared up at the hat, giving it chills. (Do hats get chills?) "Fine." "Better. My my, you are a special one, aren't you? Hmm... your mind seems to be different than other wizards... oh? What's this? You seemed to have... 'locked' up your emotions somehow..." "Hurry up." "Okay, okay, I'll place you in your namesake... RAVENCLAW!" Rachel pulled up her hood and hid her face as she walked over to her table. Once she sat down at the end, she felt a cold and chilling sensation travel down her back and turned to see whom Ron identified as Draco Malfoy staring at her. Meanwhile, Richard was wondering about what the sorting hat had said. _"Put her in her namesake? I thought her name was Rachel... There's something she's not telling me, including her real name..."_

A few minutes later, Ron ran into the dinning hall, sliding into a seat next to Richard. He grabbed a roll, stuffed it into his mouth, then turned to Richard and Victor. "Harry just woke up! He said they're going after Lupin!" "Who?" Victor asked. "He was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher back in our third year and a werewolf." "Wait, who's going after Lupin?" "I-I'll tell you later!" Ron then dashed out of his seat and rushed over to the Ravenclaw table, where he quickly sat down across from Rachel, gobbled down her toast, told her the same thing, then raced off to the Hufflepuff table. Like the others, he took a bit out of their food and informed them on Lupin.

**Hope you liked it! xXarcherXx, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own HP or TT!**

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Positive," Harry said. "D.A. meeting tonight. Will you tell them?" "Yes, but can't You-Know-Who-oh, fine, _Voldemort_, implant visions in your head? Because of your connection?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, but I'm sure of this one. Do you know where Lupin is these days?" Harry said. "Probably still at Grimmauld Place with Siri-I mean, Snuggles." She carefully avoided speaking Harry's godfather's name. "Alright, I'm going to send an owl to warn him. I just hope it's not too late," Harry said, getting out of bed. That night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the Room of Requirement, waiting for other members of Dumbledore's Army to show up. Harry was bent over the Marauder's Map, watching Hogwarts and its inhabitants roaming the corridors. Several students came in, including Fred and George Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Cho Chang, and Luna Lovegood. To Harry's surprise, Richard walked in, soon followed by Victor, Garfield, Koriand'r, and Rachel. Hermione stood and addressed them. "You all know about the attack on the castle," she said. "Harry thinks-he thinks that the Death Eaters are going after the Aurors. Namely, Professor Lupin." A murmur of surprise ran through the D.A. "Why the Aurors?" asked a Ravenclaw named Terry Boot. "They think I'm too well protected," Harry spoke up. "They're going to eliminate them to get to me." "Hey!" yelled Victor suddenly. He pointed to Ron. "That's the moocher who ate my breakfast!" "Sorry, mate," Ron said with a shrug. "I was hungry." "Okay, let's just get to work, shall we?" Harry said loudly. "Ah, pair yourselves up and duel." Rachel and Garfield began to duel. Garfield lasted about two seconds before Rachel blasted him backwards, slamming him against a suit of armor Victor began dueling Fred Weasley, while Koriand'r faced off with Hermione. "Hey, d'you think I could use that arm for a prank? I want to get this Slytherin bloke named Crabbe...maybe stuff his head down a toilet..." Fred was saying. Hermione won the duel with Koriand'r. "Good job, new friend!" Koriand'r squealed with delight. She enveloped Hermione in a bone-crushing hug. "Expelliarmus!" Harry said, disarming Richard, "Stupefy!" He walked up to Richard, who was spread-eagled on the ground. He pointed his wand at his opponent. "Ennervate," he murmured, and Richard began to move again. "You've got a lot to learn, Grayson," Harry said, helping him up. They worked on conjuring Patronuses. Harry's silvery stag galloped around the room as an example. Rachel's was a raven, which seemed suspicious to Richard. _"Namesake... Ravenclaw... a raven for a patronus... I don't think this girl is really who she says she is..."_ Even more suspicious, this raven had four eyes in total. Four, not two, four. "Expecto... um... Patron!" Garfield yelled, attempting to say the spell correctly. The only result were a few blue sparks. "Expecto Patronum!" Koriand'r said, following Hermione's instructions carefully. Her patronus seemed to be some sort of larvae... perhaps a moth? "Did I do it?" "Yes, Kori, you can open your eyes now," said Hermione, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Kori? But my name is Koriand'r." "I know, but Kori is much easier to pronounce. Besides, it's a nice nickname." "Nickname? Forgive me, I am foreign to this country and do not understand some of your sayings. Please, what is a 'nickname'?" "A nickname is a usually familiar or humorous but sometimes pointed or cruel name given to a person or place, as a supposedly appropriate replacement for or addition to the proper name. For example, we simply call Ronald 'Ron' for short, and for you, we call you Kori instead of 'Koriand'r'." She nodded in agreement. "Expecto Patronum!" Victor's patronus was an eagle while Richard's was a bat. "Expectum... Patrono?" Once again, Garfield could not get the spell right. "Expecto... Petrificus?" Afraid something bad was going to happen, he closed his eyes, attempted to say the spell, and thought of the happiest memory possible. Deep in that thick brain of his, he found it. A memory of him with his teammates from the Doom Patrol, just hanging out in civilian clothing and talking, like they weren't heroes or freaks. Just chatting and hanging out like a normal family. Sadly, he still got the spell wrong, so instead of his own patronus coming out, he accidentally petrified Luna Lovegood's patronus; a small rabbit. She looked at him for a moment before her patronus returned to her wand. Harry noticed Garfield's mistakes and trys, so he walked over to him. "Try 'Expecto Patronum'," he whispered. Garfield smiled and nodded. "Expecto Patronum!" Garfield's patronus was a wolf that pranced around the room.

**Short chapter! Sorry! Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai! xXarcherXx, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopefully, this chapter will be more exciting… we do not own HP or TT. **

That night, as they were studying for their O.W.L.s, Ron looked up and asked, "Have you seen Richard or Victor lately?" Hermione shook her head, studying her Transfiguration book. "Not since the D.A. meeting," she said. "I wonder where they went..." "Guys," Harry said, coming up to them. He was holding the Marauder's Map. "I think I've found them." He tapped the section of the map that indicated their position. "They're in the trophy room. And guess who's with them," he said, lowering his voice, "Snape." "Bloody he-" Ron said, before Hermione cut him off. "Harry, we've got to go help them. If Snape knows they're different somehow, who knows what he'll do to them?" "You're right. I'll go get my dad's cloak," Harry said.

In a few short minutes, they were all out in the corridor, heading toward the trophy room by the light of Harry's wand. They passed Umbridge on their way. They pressed themselves against the wall, not trusting themselves to breathe. "Who's there?" Umbridge asked carefully, drawing her wand. "I, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Headmistress of Hogwarts and-oh!" She fell facedown on the floor, stunned. "Old hag," muttered Ron, pocketing his wand. "You stunned a teacher!" Hermione squeaked in dismay. "Come on," Harry said. They reached the trophy room. The door was open. They crept in very slowly, trying not to make and sound. "...will say it one more time, gentlemen: explain yourselves." "Well, sir, you see, we got lost. We were going to the Gryffindor common room, and we must have taken...a wrong turn..." Richard said nervously. Snape glared at him with coal black eyes. "Ever think about washing your hair, dude? Looks like you dunked it in oil," Victor said. "Enough!" shouted Snape. "Go back to your dormitory, and ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for each of you." "But-" "I said, back to your dormitory, Mister Grayson! That goes for you as well, Mister Stone. Leave now, or I will make it twenty points," snarled Snape. "Yes, sir," they said, and left the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried after them. "What were you thinking?!" Hermione beseeched, throwing the cloak off of them. "I-" "What's up, people?" came a voice. Garfield walked over to them. "What are you doing out of bed, Logan?" Hermione groaned. "I got hungry, so I was wondering if I could possibly get tofu," he explained. "I'm vegetarian." They rounded the corner, where they literally ran into Rachel, who was sitting on the floor, meditating. "Rachel?" asked Ron. "Why are you here?" "Meditating," she said shortly, "Ravenclaws are so noisy." "New friends!" Koriand'r's voice sounded. She floated over to them. "Koriand'r? How can this get any worse?" Hermione sighed. "Relax, Hermione! Everything's under control," Ron promised. "No, it's not," Harry said, pointing down the corridor a ghost floating upside down and putting firecrackers in the broom cupboard. "Peeves is here."

"Yo man, what y'all think ya doin'?!" Victor asked, trying to keep his voice low. Peeves turned to face the wizards and stuck his tongue out. "Try and catch me!" "Petrificus Totalus!" Koriand'r said, only petrifying a rat while Peeves dodged. Garfield murmured a spell and transformed into a eagle. Soon, a small battle broke out. "Stupefy!" "Levicorpus!" Peeves dodged every single blow, only causing minor injuries to the corridor. Harry chased Peeves and tried casting a summoning spell, but only caused a book to fly at his face. Hermione and Koriand'r both used the same spell to try and freeze him, but instead missed and accidentally froze Richard, who was in the middle of casting "Avis". Garfield, in eagle form, attempted to attack Peeves physically, but only went through him. "What the-?! Dude, what just-" "He's a ghost." everyone said in unison. Finally, Harry and the now unfrozen Richard both cast, "Incendio!" Once again, Peeves dodged, but the spell hit the broom cupboard, causing the fireworks to ignite. "H-Harry! Richard! Bloody hell, what did you do?!" "Dudes, it's gonna blow!" "RUN!" Hermione yelled, not caring who heard her. Harry grabbed his cloak and threw it over the others and they dodged into another corridor. Rachel, however, stayed in the corridor and glared at Peeves, who was laughing his little ghostly head off. "Enough is enough. Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" A blast of black energy struck Peeves and he floated out the window. "H-how did you hit me?!" Rachel didn't answer because in a split moment, she was already under the invisibility cloak with the others. While they waited for the fireworks to go off and for the professors to come, they quickly made their way back to each of their own houses. "Hey, thanks for the save." Richard said. "No problem," Hermione, Victor, and Ron returned to their dorms. Richard was about to follow Victor, but Harry grabbed his arm. "Harry?" "Can I talk to you about something?" he asked. "Rachel?" Harry nodded. Moments later, they were sitting by the fireplace, discussing the mysterious girl. "I don't think she really is who she says she is. Has she told you anything about herself?" Richard shook his head. "No, but I still have my suspicions. When she was sorted, the sorting hat said that he would place her in her namesake, Ravenclaw..." "When she claims her name is Rachel." "Right. And did you see her patronus? It was a raven." "Are you sure? I mean, it had four eyes!" "True... I want to find out more about her. What if she's an agent sent from... uh... who's that guy you were talking about?" Harry turned to the fire, gazing into the dancing red flames. "Voldemort is not some... guy. He's a murderer. One of the darkest wizards of all time. He's the reason why my parents are dead. And this..." Harry lifted his bangs to show Richard his scar. "This is what he did to me." Richard leaned back on the couch. "Well, since you just told me your history, I guess I'll have to share mine, huh?" Harry nodded. "Well, I used to be an acrobat. The Flying Graysons. My father, mother, and I. When I turned eight, a man named Zuccos sabatoged their wires and... I think you know what happened next." "Sorry." Behind them, Hermione, Ron, and Victor stood on the stairway, listening in on the entire conversation. "Well, if you two are done with your little sob stories, I'd like you two to get to bed," said Hermione with a stern face. "Yeah, man. We've got DADA with Umbridge tomorrow." All five of them groaned. "Better get well rested."

In the Hufflepuff house, all was quiet. Garfield had finally found some tofu and Koriand'r was relaxing on the couch in the common room, looking at the fire with a soft, lavender blanket. She thought to herself in her native language, Tameranian._ This 'earth' is much darker than I expected..._ Then, she was surprised when an image of Richard entered her mind. Even the image of him made her heart throb; a feeling that was unfamiliar to her and her kind. _Richard..._

While the Ravenclaw girls chatted away almost all night, Rachel meditated on the roof above them. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Little did any of the students know that she was keeping a deep, dark secret... "Hey, Rachel!" "AAH!" She turned around to find Garfield in eagle form beside her. "Whoa, didn't mean to scare you," he said, shifting back into human form and nibbling on a small piece of tofu. "I don't do scared." "Hah! Sure you do! I mean, that's what makes us human!" Rachel brought her knees up to her chin and stared at the moon. "We're not human technically. Wizards are different." "True." They started to talk, getting to know each other, like how Garfield is from Africa and Rachel is from some place called Azarath, which kind of explains her mantra while meditating. Soon, it was well past midnight and Garfield decided to get to bed. "Well, guess I gotta go before the prefect catches me. See ya!" He shifted into an eagle and flew off the roof. "By the way…" Rachel called out. He stopped and turned his head to face her. "M-my real name is Raven." said Rachel/Raven before racing back to the dorm.

That night, while everyone lay sleeping in bed, Harry was awake, looking a the photo album of his parents Hagrid had given him five years ago. He stared at his father and mother laughing and smiling up at him, when his gaze fell on a picture of a young James Potter, surrounded by his friends. They looked about Harry's age. Harry smiled to himself as he recognized Sirius with shaggy hair and a maniacal grin, James laughing with utter mirth, Peter Pettigrew simply ecstatic to be part of the "cool crowd", and Remus Lupin, shabby as ever. Lupin...Harry cursed, slamming the book shut. How could he have forgotten? "Nox," he murmured, extinguishing the light at the end of his wand. He took off his glasses and went to sleep, hoping for a vision to come to him. Sure enough, one did. Harry felt the cool wind on his face, and thought he was on the Quidditch pitch. Then he saw the triangular building and his heart dropped like a stone. He was at Azkaban Prison. Dementors floated by, feeding on the souls of the tortured, half-mad inmates. Harry appeared to be a visitor. Immediately, he began to feel the effects of the Dementors. Casting his stag patronus, Harry looked around. He spotted a form clad in a black cloak, and walked over to it. It was Voldemort himself, who appeared to be staring at a prisoner in a cell. Harry gasped as he saw the prisoner, who was curled up under a rough blanket. It was Remus Lupin. Lupin looked as bad as he did after a full moon, perhaps worse. "I've got you now, werewolf," Voldemort hissed. Harry's stag patronus reared up in front of Lupin's cell. "Is that-" Lupin said hoarsely. "A patronus," Voldemort murmured thoughtfully. "A stag!" Lupin whispered. "Harry!" "What?!" demanded the Dark Lord. "Nothing, nothing," said Lupin hastily, turning away from Voldemort's penetrating stare. "Tell me," urged Voldemort, drawing his wand in quick succession. "Nothing, I told you," Lupin snapped. "Imperio!" "I...can't...tell..." "Crucio!" shrieked Voldemort. Lupin yelled in pain. "No..." he said, his cracking. Suddenly, a skeletal hand grabbed Harry, and pushed him off the rock Azkaban stood on. He was falling...falling...and woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He had fallen out of his four poster. "Harry! What's wrong?" Ron asked, "You were talking in your sleep." "I-I saw Lupin. He's in Azkaban," Harry said, tracing his scar with a finger. "Ow...my scar is burning like mad." In Ravenclaw Tower, Rachel's (or Raven's) eyes snapped open, interrupting her meditation. She sensed a deep, wrenching pain somewhere in the castle. Garfield's pointed ears twitched. He heard a noise, like... something falling off a bed. He jumped out of his bed and raced down to the common room. There, he saw Koriand'r sleeping on the couch. "Kori... Kori! Wake up!" He shook her awake and she followed him to the Griffindor common room. On the way, they also met up with Rachel/Raven, who had sensed Harry's pain. They reached the portrait, but as Koriand'r (who was told the password by Richard) was about to open it, the portrait flew open and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Richard, and Victor ran out. They decided to follow them and soon, Garfield managed to catch up with Ron. "Ron! Dude, what's going on?!" "We're going to Azkaban!" "Why?" asked Koriand'r. "Lupin's in trouble," Harry said, rubbing his scar. They ran out of the castle and Victor realized something. "Hold up a second! How are we gonna get there?" Harry grinned. "Do you want to use broomsticks or thestrals?" Minutes later, after dodging a particularly close run-in with Argus Filch, the caretaker, they were up in the air. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Richard, and Victor were on broomsticks, while Garfield had turned into a huge green eagle and Rachel and Koriand'r flew, with Rachel using some sort of self-levitating spell. They flew out of Hogwarts and over the countryside, over London and finally to a foggy bay, where an edifice loomed in front of them. "Expecto Patronum!" they all said simultaneously. They landed on a crack in the prison, where they entered the building. "Lupin's cell should be...right...here," Harry said, running down a hallway. Their footsteps echoed off the stone walls. Sure enough, there was Lupin, scratching tally marks on the wall with a rusted nail. "Harry!" he said hoarsely, jumping up. "Professor, are you alright?" "Yes, but-how did you get here? Who are they?" Lupin asked, nodding to Rachel, Garfield, and the others. "We'll explain after we get you out of here," Harry said. "No, Harry, listen to me! Voldemort's been here!" Lupin pleaded. "I know," Harry said. "But just stand back." They tried to break the bars, using every spell they could with no avail. Finally Rachel rolled her eyes said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" And with a blast of black magic, the bars were blown straight off their hinges. Ron broke off the chain that bound Lupin's wrist to the floor. "Thanks for that," Lupin said, stepping out of his cell. He seemed to be a bit better around the Patronuses. "Ironic, isn't it?" Harry smirked. "The man who taught me to fight Dementors gets put in Azkaban prison." Lupin managed a wry smile and yanked off the prisoner identification card from around his neck. "Accio wand and cloak," Harry said, and Lupin's belongings came flying around the corner to their owner, who caught them satisfactorily. They climbed out of the hole in the roof, where the werewolf gave the other students a questioning stare. "Okay," Richard said. "This might take awhile..."

**It might be a little while before the next chapter is up, so enjoy the previous chapters in the meantime. xXarcherXx, out!**


End file.
